Comedy nights with Dareya
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: The plot is suggested by JIGYASA...So what happens when Dareya entered the most hillarious show...Kya ab bhi vo apne pyaar ko chupaa paayenge jahaan sab unki taang kheech rahe hai uske beech mein apne pyaar ka izhaar kaise karenge humaare Dareya...A comedy journey of Dareya with THE KAPIL SHARMA SHOW...Purely Dareya story with slight bit of Abhirika...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am once again with new comedy drabble...See I have taken the dialogues from original show Comedy nights with Kapil but the plot is different...This plot is suggested by JIGYASA...I am just writing it...Sorry for too late update...The complete scenario is just for fun and I am really sorry if it hurts anyone sentiments...**

 **Here I am providing you all the character sketch...**

 **Kapil:** The host of entire show...Here I am showing Kapil sir as a big fan of Shreya mam...And sometimes little bit flirty with her...

 **Sarla:** Kapil's wife...Loves Kapil but he always ignores her...

 **Ali Asgar as Dadi:** Kapil's Dadi love to give cheek kisses to all men...

 **Gautam gulati as Gutthi and Dr Mashoor Gulati** : Kapil's neighbour and Sarla's father(as dr MAshoor Gulati)

 **Bua:** Kapil's bua still unmarried and searching for perfect guy...

 **Raju:** As Kapil's naukar...

 **Daya:** A shy CID officer loves Shreya but never able to express his feelings to her...But as soon as he eneters in Kapil Sharma Show his feeling starts changing...Is he going to propose Shreya in such a big platform...

 **Shreya:** A CID Inspector loves Daya and always tries to express her feelings...She is sad because Daya never reciprocate her feeling...But is it going to be change when she went to this comedy adventure...

 **Purvi:** Shreya's friend...Always supports her...Feel bad as her friend never able to get her love...

 **Taarika:** Shreya's friend...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya's friend...

This story is based on Kapil sharma show and Dareya only...With slight bit of Abhirika...

...

...

...

...

 _Shreya is looking towards Daya who is too busy observing the road...She is fuming in anger...As he never talk to her except the work they had..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya pareshan lag rahi hoon...

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi sir...

 **Daya:** Nahi kuch to hai tum dukhi lag rahi ho...

 _Shreya showed all her teeth and gritted them at the same time..._

 **Shreya:** Sir dikh nahi rahaa main kitni khush hoon...

 _Daya smiled a bit while Shreya looked towards him angrily..._

 **Daya:** Bhook lagi hai...Kissi restaurant mein ruke...

 _Shreya nodded like a small child...Daya stopped the car infront of the restaurant...And both of them entered there...As they got seated Daya saw someone looking towards Shreya hiding his face in newspaper..._

 **Shreya:** Khaayiye na Daya SIr...Yahaan ka khaana bahut tasty hai...

 _Daya saw the man smiling looking towards Shreya...He got up..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Daya Sir...

 **Daya:** Hello...tum haan...Tumse baat kar rahaa hoon...Kya ghur rahe ho...

 _Shreya turned and looked towards the direction...She looked towards him keenly and finally shouts in her excitement..._

 **Shreya:** Kapil Ji...Oh my god...Oh my god...Kapil ji aap...

 _Shreya took her food and went to Kapil seat...While Daya followed her silently..._

 **Daya:** Tum inhe jaanti ho...

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir inhe kaun nahi jaanta...Kapil SIr...The Kapil sharma show...Oh my god...Mujhe to believe hi nahi ho rahaa aap yahaan...

 _Kapil took out his goggles..._

 **Kapil:** Hi honey...How are you?

 **Daya:** O bhaisahab...Yeah honey kya hota hai...Yeah koi tareeka hai shareef ladkiyon se baat karne ka...

 **Shreya:** Haan...Par main shareef nahi hoon aap mujhse aise baat kar sakte hai Kapil ji...

 **Kapil:** Vaise aaj se pehle aapko pyaar hua hai Shreya ji...

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and then smiled lightly..._

 **Kapil:** Chaliye chodiye mujhe doosra teesra pyaar bhi chalega...

 **Shreya:** Kya Kapil sir aap bhi...

 **Daya:** Kya aap bhi...Arre bhaiya aap zyada na boliye...

 **Kapil:** Aapki tareef...

 **Shreya:** Yeah mere senior hai Daya Sir...

 _Kapil got scared and he covered himself once again with all the clothes..._

 **Kapil:** Acha to aap Daya sir ki Shreya ji hai Cid waale...Daya darwaaza tod do...Samjhe Daya...Daya sir main to bhabhi se sirf haal chaal le rahaa tha...

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi...

 **Kapil:** Haan Daya sir ki hone waali biwi meri bhabhi hi to hongi na...

 _Dareya looked towards each other nervously..._

 **Shreya:** Khud se to kuch hota nahi aur kissi ko kuch karne dete nahi...Bye god ki kasam...Meri to life hi over ho gayi hai...

 **Daya:** Kuch bola tumne...

 _Shreya gritted her teeth angrily..._

 **Shreya:** Nahi sir...Dikh nahi rahaa main gungi ho gayi hoon...

 **Kapil:** Acha Shreya ji aap aur Daya sir meri ek help karenge...

 **Shreya:** Batayiye Kapil ji kya kaam hai...

 **Kapil:** Zyada kuch nahi bas aapko mere show mein aana hoga...

 _Shreya get excited while Daya made a face..._

 **Daya:** Sorry main nahi aa paaunga...

 **Shreya:** Main aa jaaungi...Dadi bua Sarla ji Raju...Sidhu Paaji...Gutthi...Palak...I am so excited to met them all...

 **Kapil:** To main aapko lene aa jaaunga Shreya ji...Aapke haath kitne mulaayam hai lete hi mann kehta hai ki...

 _He took Shreya's hand at his hand while Daya glared at him...He tightened his grip while Kapil gulp looking towards him..._

 **Kapil:** Mann karta hai kehne ka ki Behna meri raakhi ke bandhan ko nibhaana behna meri chote bhai ko na bhool jaana...

 _Shreya looked towards Daya angrily and then at Kapil..._

 **Shreya:** Show pe milte hai Kapil ji...

 _She took her purse and rushed outside while Daya followed her..._

 **Shreya:** Aap mera peecha mat kariye tabhi main sochun aadha neighbour mujhe bhabhi ya Didi kyun bulaata hai...I just hate you Daya sir...

 _Shreya hit her leg at road and went from there...While Daya looked towards her helplessly..._

 **So next chapter will be Kapil reaction with Dareya at his show...Soon the CID team will be introduced there...Are you excited for it...Do review and suggest me your ideas regarding this story...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter…..I hope you all like it…..**

 _The show starts…Kapil Sharma enters in his black suit and violet tie in Shahrukh khan style…..While Sidhu and crowd praise him…_

 **Kapil:** Dekhiye Sidhu Paaji abhi tak safaai nahi ki…Inke bharose rahu to ghar lutwaa de mera…..Sidhu Paaji duniyaa maanti hai mujhe…Duniya…Mere gharwaale…..Dhobi ka kutta yahi maant hai mujhe…

 **Sidhu:** So sad so sad Kapil…..

 **Kapil:** Aapko pata hai aaj maine meri magazine kisse bulaaya hai…..

 **Sidhu:** Kisse bhai…..

 **Kapil:** Ladko ki aur ladkiyon ki dono ki aankhen khuli ki khuli reh jaayengi aaj…Jo aaj mere magazine ke liye interview dene ko aa rahi hai…Unki laat ghuse thappar kaafi zordaar hote hai…Paaji iska matlab bilku nahi hai ki maine vo khaaye hai…..

 _Sidhu laughed aloud….._

 **Kapil:** Paaji…..Ladkiyaan jab dusro ko maar rahi hoti hai to meri aisi hi nikal jaati hai…Sir maine aaj bulaaya hai CID Mumbai ki haseen adaakara…..Mallika e huzur…Miss Shreya Malhotra….Please welcome her…

 _Shreya entered in show…She was wearing violet coloured long dress…..Same as she wore in Painting ki chori…Kapil and the crowd welcome Shreya mam with huge round of applause while everyone is admiring her beauty….._

 **Shreya:** Namastey…..Namastey….

 _Shreya gave the audience a sweet smile….While Kapil is just looking towards her…_

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji main to modern hoon…..I want a hug…..

 _Kapil spread his arms to hug her while she bends down and step aside….._

 **Shreya:** Sidhu ji arz kiya hai…..

 **Sidhu:** Irshaad irshaad…..

 **Shreya:** Arz kiya hai Kapil ji…..Aapki hasrat…Aapki hasrat…..dua bann ke reh jaaye…..Uff yeah bedard kismet juaa bann ke reh jaaye…..Aap yun jo hum pe try maarte hai hum aapki bacho ki buaa bann ke reh jaaye…..

 _Shreya laugh aloud while the entire crowd gave her a huge round of applause…Kapil just looked towards her innocently…_

 **Sidhu:** Shreya ji ab hum bhi kuch sunaana chaahenge….

 **Shreya:** Irshaad irshaad…..

 **Sidhu:** Mumbai ke gulistaan mein jaa ke dekha…..Mumbai ke gulistaan mein jaa ke dekha…Na teri jaisi rangat hai na teri jaisi khushboo hai…Thoko taali…..

 **Kapil:** Inko tareef karni aati nahi thoko taali…..Thoko taali kehte rehte hai…Shreya ji aap mere saath aayiye…..Aap to naraaz ho gayi lagta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kahaan Kapil ji ab aapne behan banaaya tha…Hum to rishta nibhaa rahe hai…..

 **Kapil:** Aise rishte Shreya ji sirf Daya Sir ke saamne nibhaaye jaate hai…..I was joking man….You know I love you a lot…..

 _Shreya gave him a sweet smile…While he continue to flirt…..Here Daya Sir watching the show at his television…..Abhijeet Taarika and Purvi are seated there too….._

 **Purvi:** I just wish ki main Kapil ji ke paas baithi hoti…..

 **Taarika:** Mera to bahut mann tha par koi le jaaye to na…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kissi ko le jaaya jaa raha tha par usse jaana hi nahi tha…..Ab dekho apni maashuka ko kissi aur ki baahon vo bhi live…..

 _Daya hits at Abhijeet's face….._

 **Daya:** You are too much…..Ek to vaise hi mujhe acha nahi lag rahaa hai…..Aur tum ho ki…..

 **Taarika:** Chodo na Daya vaise bhi ab tak to gate bhi band ho gaya hoga entry ka…..Ab tum bas yahi Shreya ki shaadi dekho vo bhi live…..

 _Abhirika high fi each other….._

 **Purvi:** Sir vaise aapke liye gate todhna kaun si baat hai…..Aap chaahe to vahaan jaa ke bhi Shreya ka swayamvar dekh sakte hai vo bhi live…..

 _Abhirika and Purvi laugh aloud….._

 **Daya:** Sab ke sab mile huye ho…..

 _Daya took his bike keys and starts going outside….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan jaa rahe ho?

 **Daya:** Vo Chole bhature khaane jaa rahaa hoon…..Yahaan chaupaati ki famous hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kaahe ki famous aisi ghatiya jagah se to sirf Shreya khaati hai…..Sirf uski favourite hai…..

 **Daya:** Haan to…..Ab kya marne se pehle main Shreya ki favourite cheez nahi khaa sakta…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre hum pe kyun chilaa rahaa hai…..

 **Daya:** Hatto yaar…..Tum dekho live…..Main jaa rahaa chole bhature khaane live….

 **Purvi:** Sir par aapne…..

 _But Daya closed the door with thud….._

 **Purvi:** Aapne ek paanv mein joota aur dusre mein sleeper daal rakhi hai…..

 **Taarika:** Jaane de Purvi Comedy nights mein ek aur joker add ho gaya…..

 _Abhijeet laugh aloud….._

 **Here at comedy show…..**

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji aapko to duniya ka har ladka jaanta hai…Matlab ek aisi ladki jo dikhne mein to khoobsurat hai hi…..Aur kitni khoobsurati se…Arre kitni khoobsurati se uthaa ke patak kar jo chehre pe naksha(map) banaati hai…Ahaaaa…..Ahhhaaa kya kehna…So Shreya ji main poochna chaahta hoon ki aapki aisi kaun si quality ke chalte aapne Comedy nights mein aane ka plan banaaya…

 _Shreya smiled a bit while Sidhu gave a naughty look to Kapil….._

 **Shreya:** Ab aapki kya tareef karun main Kapil ji…Logon ko hasaana kahaa jaata hai kudrat ka noor hai…Aap to upar waale ka vahi beshkeemati phool hai…..

 **Sidhu:** Arre wah…Bhai CID officer hi nahi yeah to shayar bhi hai…..

 **Kapil:** Ab main kya bataaun Sidhu Paaji main hoon hi itna handsome ki mujhe dekhte hi kaisi bhi ladki ho shaayar bann jaati hai…..

 _Shreya laughed aloud….._

 **Shreya:** Sahi kahaa Kapil ji….

 **Kapil:** Mam aapke saamne itna handsome naujawaan baitha so kaisa lag rahaa hai aapko…..

 **Shreya:** Abhi tak dikha nahi…..To kaise bataaun kaisa lag rahaa hai…..

 **Kapil:** Hahahaha…Kya bataaun Shreya ji aap ladkiyon ka yeah sense of humor hi hai jo le baithta hum ladko ka…..(Shreya smiled)…..Aaj main Shreya ji ke liye vo karna chaahta hoon jo maine aaj tak kissi ke liye nahi kiya…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe to sunn ke khushi ho rahi hai…..

 **Kapil:** So here for you Shreya mam…..Kapil ki madhur awaaz mein…..

 _Kapil stands and while adjusting his mike….._

 **Kapil:**

 _ **Gulabi aankhen jo teri dekhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sharabi ye dil ho gaya**_

 **Shreya:** Aaye haaye…..

 _Shreya stands just beside him while Kapil held one of her hand and from other hand he held her waist…And they start a couple dance….._

 **Kapil:**

 _ **Sambhalo mujhko o mere yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sambhalna mushqil ho gaya**_

 _ **Gulabi aankhen jo teri dekhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sharabi ye dil ho gaya**_

 _Kapil tries to fall at her while she smiled and dance with him….._

 **Sidhu:** Kapil control bhai control…..

 **Kapil:** Kya kare paaji janam se punjaabi nahi hota control…Kapil looked around…Vaise I am happy ki Daya Sir ne aane se manna kar diya…..Unke rehte huye kahaan khoobsurat ladkiyon ko taakne milta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kapil ji mujhe aaj itni achi raat mein…Itne boring logon ka naam nahi lete…..

 **Kapil:** Achaa ji aap raat mein khwaab dekhe inhi boring logon ka…Aur humein…Humein naam lene ki bhi aazaadi nahi…..

 _Shreya laugh and blushed at same time….._

 **Kapil:** Chaliye chodiye humein kaun sa haddiyon ke beech kabaab laana hai…..Forget Daya Sir…..Shreya mam I am here for you…..

 _Kapil is about to held Shreya's hand…When door of his house broke down at pieces…..Shreya and whole crowd looked towards the direction…..Kapil ran and hide behind Sidhu Paaji…While Shreya looked towards Daya…..He is in formal shirt that too is full of mud…And specially he is in sleeper and shoe…Daya while adjusting his shirt….._

 **Daya:** Kahaan gaya yeah Kapil ka bacha…..

Kapil while hiding behind Sidhu Paaji…..

 **Kapil:** Abhi huaa nahi hai…..Jab hoga tab aana ok bye good night…..

 **Daya:** Teri to….

 _Shreya held his hand tightly and murmurs at the same time…._

 **Shreya:** Yahaan kya kar rahe hai aap?

 **Daya:** Vo…..Main…..vo…Chole bhature khaane aaya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Kya?Kuch bhi…..

 **Kapil:** Humaare khud khaane ke laale padhe hai aapko kya khilaayenge ghar jaaye bye good night…..

 **Daya:** Tum chup raho…..

 **Shreya:** Kaise baat kar rahe hai aap mujhse Daya sir…..

 **Daya:** Main tumse nahi Shreya…..Kapil…..

 **Shreya:** Kapil ji…..Aayiye aap yahaan main bhi dekhhti aapko koi haath bhi kaise lagaata hai…..Yeah bhi koi tareeka hua logon ke ghar ka darwaaza tod daalo aur hero bano…..

 **Daya:** Shreya tum khamakha gussa ho rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Apna haal dekha hai aapne…..Aisa lag rahaa hai…..Bikhaari no 1 ki shooting ho rahi hai aur aap role ke liye aaye hai…..Yeah kya bann kea aye hai aap…Mujhe bataate to kam se kam achi dress to deti main aapko…..Kapil ji…..Kapil ji aap aa rahe hai yaa nahi…..

 _Kapil came outside while he is scared still….._

 _Shreya held Kapil's arms….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko darne ki bilkul zaroorat nahi hai…..Main hoon aapke saath…..Let's start comedy nights….

 _Shreya made a face while sit with Kapil at sofa…..Daya looked towards them angrily…._

 **Daya:** O bhaisahab…..Vo meri jagah hai…Chalo vahaan baitho tum…..

 _Kapil goes and sit at his place while Daya sat beside Shreya mam….._

 **Kapil:** Jab tak saans chal rahi hai main aapki kissi baat ka buraa nahi maanunga Daya Sir….

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai….

 **Daya:** Kahaan ki badtameezi maine dekho to Kapil ke saare daant,…..Haath paanv sab salaamat hai…Nahi to aisa ho sakta hai ki koi tumhe chuye aur main usse zinda chod doon…..

 **Kapil:** Ohoooo yeah hua na hero waala dialogue….

 _Shreya made a face…..While Daya laugh aloud…..She smiled lightly as she saw him smiling….._

 **Dareya** : Let's start the journey of comedy nights…..

 **They smiled and look towards each other…..**

 **So I end this chapter here…..I hope you like it…So kaisa lagaa aapko?Daya Sir ki entry ho gayi hai…..Ab kya hoga…..Kapil kaise karaayega Dareya se izhaar…Aur kya hoga jab CID team enter hogi iss show mein…Lot of fun but you have to wait…..And DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter…Thank you for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 **Kapil:** Aapki zor daar taaliyon ke saath main aap sab ko bataana chaahunga ki ab humaare saamne padhaar chuke hai…CID ke do jaan baaz officer ek ka haath kaafi hai….EK ki to nazar hi kaafi hai…Oh my god so beautifu eyes…

 **Daya:** Oh my god…Tumhaare paas bhi acha Chehra tha…

 _Shreya smile sweetly and sit there comfortably….._

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji lagta hai aapki smile ko dekh ke Sidhu ji ko phir se sher yaad aa gaya…..To shuru karte hai jugalbandi…Daya sir aapko pataa hai humaari Shreya mam kya shayari bolti hai…Sidhu saab irshaad….

 **Sidhu:**

 _ **Chaand ko chaandni saawan ko bahaaro ka ehsaas ho jaata**_

 _ **Khil uthte yeah phool jab aapka yeah deedar e khaas ho jaata**_

 _ **Kaash…Kaash aap par hota koi subject school mein**_

 _ **Dil lagaa kar padhta bacha bacha paas ho jaata…..**_

 **Shreya:** Wah Sidhu ji kya baat hai…

 _The whole crowd clap for Sidhu Paaji….._

 **Kapil:** Daya Sir aapko pataa hai Sidhu ji kya kehna chaahte the…..

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Kapil:** Yahi ki duniya mein failures itne hai iska ek kaaran aap bhi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Kuch bhi bolte hai aap Kapil ji…..

 **Kapil:** Arre kuch bhi kahaan…Sahi keh rahaa hoon Shreya ji…Yeah Daya sir na kissi aur ko aapka chehra padhne hi nahi dete…Ab Pappu padhega nahi to paas kaise hoga…..

 _Shreya blushed lightly and looked towards Daya…While he gave her a sweet smile…_

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji ab aapki baari ek shayari mere liye please it's a request…Please…..

 **Shreya:** Kapil ji aap bhi na…

 **Kapil:** Ahaa…Ahaa…Haan main sunn rahaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Arz hai…..Yun chup chup ke har ghadi tum mujhko dhoondte ho…Pyaar hai dil mein par kehne se darte ho….Yun mohabbat ko chupaaya nahi karte dil de hi diya to jhuklaaya nahi karte…

 _Shreya said the entire shayari looking towards Daya…He feel little comfortable the whole crowd clap for her…_

 **Kapil:** So khayaal hai Daya sir…..

 **Daya:** Ji mera khayaal…Matlab main…..

 **Kapil:** Arre sir kuch to boliye ladki ne izhaar e mohabbat ki hai…Aap kam se kam haami to bhariye…

 **Daya:** Kuch bhi…Hmmm…Yeah shayari tumhaare liye thi na…Wah Shreya wah kya lines thi…

 _Shreya made an angry pout and looked towards other side…While Daya sir made an helpless face… A small boy of 5 year old entered in Kapil Sharma show…Shreya looked towards him…He is wearing brown shirt and blue jeans just like Daya…He is wearing a small bracelet in his hand that matched like the one Daya is wearing….._

 **Shreya:** Daya sir…..Yeah bacha to bilkul aap jaisa taiyaar ho ke aaya hai…..

 _Kapil looked towards the boy….._

 **Kapil:** Arre bhai kyun itna samaan laaya tu…Humaare paas itna paisa na hai…Chal ja yahaan se…..

 **Small boy** : Arre jab se Hindustan waalo ko pataa chala hai ki main Daya sir ka beta hoon…Tab se yeah samaan mujhe free mein hi sabne de diye…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir yeah aapka beta hai?

 _Daya looked towards the chid he is sure he never met him….._

 **Daya:** Arre nahi Shreya main to isse jaanta bhi nahi hoon…..

 _And then the small boy starts crying while lying at floor….._

 **Small boy:** Aaiihhaaan…Heewwww….OOOnn….Mere Papa ne mujhe pehchaane se manna kar diya…..Aaaaaiiihaan…..

 _Shreya rushed to the boy and hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Bas beta…Bas aise nahi rote…..Daya sir sach sach boliye yeah aapka beta hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya main sach hi keh rahaa hoon tumhe mujh pe vishwas nahi…..

 **Kapil:** Chii…..Chii…Daya Sir yeah umeed nahi thi humein aapse…Kitni baar aaye hai aap yahaan…..

 **Daya:** Arre main pehli baar aa rahaa hoon yahaan…..

 **Kapil:** Dekhiye Shreya ji Daya Sir keh rahe hai vo pehli baar din mein iss show mein aaye hai…..

 **Shreya:** What?Matlab aap raat mein…..

 **Small boy:** Papa…..Mere Papa…Sabse pyaare mere Papa…..

 **Daya:** Arre marwaayega kya?

 **Shreya:** Aap sahi kehte hai Kapil ji saare mard ek jaise hote hai…..

 **Daya:** Arre koi meri bhi suno…..

 **Shreya:** Aap chup rahiye Daya Sir…Aap miliye show ke baad…..

 **Daya:** Shreya main sach keh rahaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Huh sach my foot…..

 **Kapil:** Chodiye Shreya ji…..Aap pareshan mat hoyiye main aaj bhi aapka baahein faila ke intezaar kar rahaa hoon…Baaki ka aap dekh lo…Aur Daya Sir aap…Aap koi aur dekh lo…..

 **Daya:** Tu to pit ke hi maanega…Kahaa na maine Shreya meri hai sirf meri…..

 _Shreya smiled as he said that…While Daya looked towards her and got embarrassed for what he said…_

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji dekhiye aise laate hai oont ko pahaad ke neeche…

 _Shreya smile lightly and blushed at the same time….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Kapil ji…Bade aaye yeah shayari aapke liye thi Kapil ji…..Huh…Darpok billi…..

 **Kapil:** Chal chotu tera pack up…Role finish jaa araam kar…..

 **Small child:** Aap kaun hai bhaisahab?Bade ghar ke bache dekhe nahi aa gaye rishte banaane…Ab Daya Sir Papa banne se manna kar diya to kya ho gaya….Mere paas Shreya maa hai…..

 _He came and hugged Shreya tightly…While Shreya kissed at his cheek….._

 **Small child(to Daya):** Dekha kabhi paaya hai khud ne…Bade aaye hero banne…..

 _The crowd whistled and clapped while Chotu went from there…Shreya is so engrossed in blushing and smiling at that time…..While Daya is admiring her beauty….._

 **Kapil:** Kya lagti hai na…..

 **Daya(Dreamily):** Haan khoobsurat to bahut hai…

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji Daya sir to beemar ho gaye…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Sir aap theek hai na?

 _From one side Gautam Gulati entered as Dr Mashoor Gulati…_

 **Dr Mashoor:** Chinta ki zaroorat nahi hai…Hi Shreya ji I am Dr Mashoor Gulati…..Maine sunaa koi beemar ho gaya hai yahaan…..

 **Daya:** Kapil ji aapke set pe log sunte bahut jaldi hai…

 **Kapil:** Sunte to bureau mein bhi hai bas senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Daya se bola hi nahi jaata…..

 _Shreya smiled while looking towards Kapil….._

 **Shreya:** Baat to sahi hai…..Mashoor ji dekhiye inhe…..

 **Dr Mashoor:** Daya Sir main hoon Mashoor Gulaati IPL…..

 **Kapil:** Yeah IPL kya hai bhai…..

 **Dr Mashoor:** Dekhiye Sidhu Paaji dekhiye…Yeah log hai…Yeah sony tv pe show chalaa rahe hai aur inhe nahi pataa IPL kya hai…Anpadh log…IPL matlab itne pyaare log…Haan to Shreya ji apna dil dikhaayiye…

 **Shreya:** What?

 **Dr Mashoor:** Arre aapki dil ki dhadkan check kari hai let me check…..

 **Daya:** Haath mat lagaana usse…..Itne chote pieces karunga na ki apna ilaaj karna bhool jaayega…..

 _Daya hide Shreya behind him…And looked towards Dr Mashoor Gulati….._

 **Daya:** Jab aapse ek baar kahaa beemar main hoon to kyun aap Shreya ke dil ke peeche padhe hai…

 **Dr Mashoor:** Lo ji Sidhu Paaji yeah itne bade CID officer ho gaye…Itne padhe likhe phir bhi zero…Arre aapka ilaaj kar rahaa hoon bhai…Vo kya hai aapka dil to inhi ke paas hai na…To dhadkane to vahi sunni padegi…Agar aisa nahi hai to keh do bhai…Abhi ke abhi clear kar do…..

 _Daya got embarrassed and looked towards Shreya…._

 **Daya:** Vo…..Main…

 _Suddenly Daya's phone rang….._

 **Daya:** Phone…Phone aa gaya…

 **Dr Mashoor(angrily):** Yeah yeah phone hi hai dushman…Sautan…Tinda Lauki Nenua…

 **Shreya:** Yeah aap sabji ke naam kyun le rahe hai…..

 **Dr Mashoor:** You know na I am a Doctor….National television mein gaali nahi de sakta…Issliye sabji ke naam se kaam chala lijiye…..

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Dr Mashoor:** Haan to main keh rahaa tha…..Iss phone ko jalaa dena chahiye…Daya sir aapki zindagi mein yaa to koi ladki rahegi yaa to phone ab aap decide kar lijiye kaun chahiye…..Main to chal bye…Bye…

 _Dr Mashoor bid bye to everyone…_

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet sir ka phone hai…Uthaa lijiye sir pareshan ho rahe honge…

 **Daya:** No it's not important…..

 **Shreya:** Arre aise kaise zaroori baat hogi…..

 **Kapil:** Laayiye main uthaa deta hoon sir…..

 **Daya:** Arre nahi yaar…Musibat ho jaayegi…..

 _Kapil picked the call and Daya said shit…Phone is at speaker now…_

 **Abhijeet:** To kahaan hai Anarkali ke saleem…Aap to apni mallika ke khaatir chole bhature ke shop se raffu chakkar ho gaye…

 _Shreya looked towards Daya….._

 **Kapil:** Daya sir humaare kabze mein hai…..Unki jaan bachaana chaahte hai to Dr Taarika aur Purvi ko leke Comedy nights with Kapil mein haazir ho…..

 _And he cut the call…_

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya kiya aapne Kapil ji…..

 **Kapil:** Shreya ji…Jab ek phone se Daya sir ki aadhi jaan ja sakti hai to sochiye zaraa sochiye kya haal hoga jab vo sab yahaan aa gaye…Mazza aayega…

 **Daya:** Mazze ke bache…Main jaa rahaa hoon…Mujhe nahi rehna idhar…..

 _Daya starts going and then he saw Shreya relaxed at sofa…_

 **Daya:** Shreya maine kahaa main jaa rahaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Oh haan…..Sorry Sir…Good bye have a happy journey…..

 _Shreya smiled and bid him goodbye….._

 **Daya:** Are you sure?Tum mujhe good bye kar rahi ho…Tum mere saath chal nahi rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Main aapke saath kyun jaaun…..Vaise bhi CID team yahaan aa rahi hai…Mujhe bahut mazza aa rahaa hai yahaan…Kapil ji kaafi ache insaan hai aur main apni raat inke saath bitaana…

 **Daya:** No way…..No way…Tum mere binaa kissi ke saath raat nahi bitaa sakti…..Huh….

 _Daya too got seated there…_

 **Kapil:** Acha Daya sir aapka koi favourite gaana jo aap free time mein gungunaate ho…..

 _Daya looked towards him angrily….._

 **Daya:** Main free time mein guraata hoon gungunaata nahi…Huh…..I am home sick…Mujhe ghar jaana hai…..

 **Shreya:** To jaayiye na gate vahaan hai…

 **Daya:** Nahi main to saath mein hi jaaunga…..

 **Kapil:** Haan par kis kis ke saath jaayenge yeah nahi pataa…..

 **Daya:** MAtlab…..

 _Kapil signaled towards backside…Daya turned and was shocked to find Abhijeet Taarika and Purvi there….The whole crowd stands and welcomes our cid team…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kiski itni himmat hui jo mere rehte huye mere dost ko kidnap kar le…Kaun hai…

 **Kapil:** Abhijeet Sir…..Shreya mam…Shreya mam ne Daya Sir ko kidnap kar liya aur aapko call kiya…..

 _Abhijeet put Daya's hand at Shreya's hand….._

 **Abhijeet:** Theek hai musibat tum sambhaalo…..

 _Everyone smiled….._

 **Daya:** Yeah mera dost hai…..Jo jahaan pahuche vahaan bezzati karaata hai…Koi nahi tum apni musibat ko sambhaalo…Ab jiska bojh jis pe ho vahi sambhaalega…

 **Taarika:** How mean Daya you call me musibat…

 **Shreya:** Par Taarika ji…Daya sir ne to naam liya hi nahi tha…..

 _Taarika blushed while Abhijeet held her by shoulder….._

 **Abhijeet:** I am happy and proud to have such a beautiful musibat in my life…..

 **Taarika:** Kuch bhi haan Abhijeet…

 **Kapil:** Chup rahiye aap log…AB mujhe bhi gaur karne dijiye uss CID ke chaand ka jispe kissi kin azar na gayi…The most beautiful and talented officer Miss Purvi Sharma…

 _Everyone clapped for Purvi while she wave her hand….._

 **Purvi:** Thank you so much Kapil ji…I am very happy to be here…

 **Kapil:** Hum to humesha se chaahte hai aap bas yahi ki ho k reh jaaye….Vaise bhi main single hoon and ready to mingle hoon…

 _Kapil is busy in his discussion when he heard a sound…_

 **Sarla:** Kapil…Kapil…

 _Kapil got startled and the whole CID team laugh looking at his antics…_

 **So here I end the chapter…In next chapter fun with Abhirika Purvi and trying all the means so that Dareya confess there love…Kya sab successful ho paayenge jaanne ke liye DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
